Je me souviendrai toujours
by Breizh Namida
Summary: Naruto réfléchit... ATTENTION C EST MON PREMIER LEMON! Je vais faire marrer les pervers du site! Je vous préviens tout de suite: lemon léger, Yaoi et Death. Un cocktail comme je les aime... Reste à savoir si ça vous plaît à vous... REVIEW PLEASE...


Je me souviendrai toujours...

Résumé: Naruto réfléchit...

Petite note avant de commencer: Je tiens à faire une annonce:

C EST MON PREMIER LEMON!!!!!!

Lemon léger, pour commencer...

Alors, je vous en supplie, laissez vos commentaires pour savoir si je renouvelle l'expérience...

Yaoï, Lemon (léger) et Death fic!!

Je me souviendrai toujours de cette nuit. De cette nuit où j'ai su que tu étais à moi.

J'ai entendu frapper à ma porte, ce 24 Décembre au soir.

Tu es apparu sur le pas de ma porte, un air désespéré sur le visage.

Tes cheveux couleur incendie était couvert de neige, d'une neige à peine plus claire que ta peau.

Je t'ai fait entrer, t'ai offert un café brûlant. Tu m'as raconté que ton père t'avais fichu à la porte de chez toi à la suite d'une violente dispute. Tu m'a demandé si tu pouvais dormir chez moi. Je t'ai répondu que j'étais aussi seul pour Noël, et qu'un invité surprise était le bienvenu chez moi.

La soirée a commencé normalement. Nous avons regardé un film à la télé. Je me souviens de cette soirée dans ses moindres détails. Ce film, c'était « Retour vers le futur ».

Minuit allait bientôt sonner. J'entendais les cloches de l'église, qui, pas loin, s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Toi, tu ne les a pas entendues. Tu t'étais endormi sur mon épaule à la moitié du film. J'aurais dû me douter que ce n'était pas ton genre de film...

Je t'ai tout doucement secoué pour te réveiller. Pourquoi t'ai-je réveillé? Je ne le sais toujours pas. Mais je remercie Dieu, Allah, le Grand Esprit, où quelconque au dessus de nous peuplant ce ciel à présent vide d'espoir, de me l'avoir fait faire.

Tu m'a regardé, les yeux encore embués de sommeil.

Tu m'a demandé ce qu'il se passait.

Je t'ai répondu « Il ne se passe rien. J'avais juste envie de t'observer quand tu te réveilles. »

Tu m'a souri. D'un de ces sourires que tu n'offres pas souvent, mais qui à été mon vrai cadeau de Noël.

Je t'ai aidé à te remettre sur les pieds, et je t'ai conduit jusqu'à mon lit. J'allais dormir dans le canapé quand, parfaitement réveillé, tu m'a attrapé le bras pour m'envoyer valser sur le lit.

Pas mal, comme stratagème, le coup du mec qui dors, pour prendre par surprise.

J'étais sur le dos, allongé. Tu me regardais , penché au dessus de moi, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Tu t'es mis sur les coudes et m'a embrassé, d'abord timidement, puis avec empressement, comme si j'allais disparaître. Tu t'es allongé sur moi, explorant avec ta langue les moindres recoins de mon cou.

Moi, pour l'instant, je ne faisait que subir, écoutant avec délice les battements de ton cœur qui s'accéléraient progressivement.

Puis, pour prendre mon tour, je t'ai attrapé par les hanches et t'ai retourné. En une seconde, je me suis retrouvé sur toi. Tu souriais toujours, comme pour m'inviter à aller plus loin.

Sans me presser, j'ai défait un à un les boutons qui retenaient ta chemise. Tu as voulu en faire autant, mais tes doigts tremblaient, empêchant des gestes d'aboutir. De rage, tu as saisi un kunaï de la poche qui était attachée à ta ceinture et que tu n'avais pas encore enlevée. Tu a lacéré ma chemise, m'occasionnant au passage plusieurs estafilades.

Toujours sans se départir de ton petit sourire sadique, tu t'es de nouveau retourné, te retrouvant allongé sur moi. Cette fois sans trembler, tu as défait le bouton de mon jean. Après m'en être débarrassé, j'ai voulu te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Je t'ai arraché des mains le kunaï et en ai introduit la lame dans le haut de ton pantalon. En un geste, je l'ai ouvert jusqu'au genou. Après avoir fait la même chose de l'autre côté, ton jean gisais à côté du mien, complètement lacéré et inutile. Pas grave, je t'en ai prêté un autre après, on fait à peu près la même taille!

Je me souviendrai toujours de la sonnerie qui a retentit à ce moment précis. J'avais complètement oublié que je m'était commandé une pizza! Une chose était sûre, depuis tout ce temps, elle était sûrement froide!

Avec déception, je me levai un instant, enfila un peignoir, et alla récupérer la pizza, qui était effectivement froide... Je la jetai avec négligence sur la table de la cuisine.

Je suis parti te rejoindre, qui étais assis sur mon lit avec un boxer pour tout vêtement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que tu était hyper sexy dans cette tenue.

J'ai enlevé mon peignoir à présent inutile, pour te rejoindre. Cette fois-ci, j'ai vu dans tes yeux une lueur qui indiquait que tu voulait passer aux choses sérieuses.

Après nous être débarrassé du mince morceau de tissu qui nous embarrassait, tu t'es jeté sur moi, toujours avec ce sourire sadique et un peu pervers sur les bords. En riant, je me suis laissé faire. Cela m'importait peu d'être _Uke, _de toute façon, j'ai eu ma revanche. Entre nous, c'était chacun son tour...

Et quand cette sensation déferla dans mon corps, je me mis à hurler, tellement surpris par cette force qui s'était emparé de mon corps. C'était donc cela, l'émotion dont tout les livres parlaient... A ce moment précis, je me suis souvenu de ma période « célibataire désespéré ». Durant ces deux mois, je m'était mis à dévorer des romans à l'eau de rose, pour savoir ce que _cela _faisait vraiment. Je me suis rendu compte que tout ce que j'avais pu lire, ou voir, était à des années-lumière de la réalité.

Je me souviendrai toujours de cette émotion.

A regret, je t'ai senti sortir de mon corps, momentanément épuisé. Tu t'es effondré à côté de moi, la respiration haletante. Mais il n'était pas dans mes intentions de te laisser t'en tirer comme ça. Je me suis approché de toi, avec sur le visage une expression qui disait clairement « Il est hors de questions que tu t'en tire aussi facilement, crois-moi! »

Tu me regarda, tout d'abord avec une légère appréhension dans le regard, puis un défi: Viens me toucher, si tu y parviens!

Après un temps indéterminé, nous nous sommes tous le deux effondrés, épuisés, mais heureux au-delà du possible.

Tu t'es pelotonné contre moi, avant de t'endormir. Je suis resté un long moment dans cette position, à écouter ta respiration devenue régulière. A sentir ton corps tout chaud contre mon torse. A observer ton visage serein.

A respirer ton odeur, mélange de sable chaud, de soleil et de bruyère.

A être heureux, tout simplement.

Je me souviendrai toujours de cette nuit. Celle pendant laquelle j'ai effleuré les étoiles du doigt.

Car à présent, je suis détruit. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça!!!! Que vais-je faire sans toi, COMMENT VAIS JE VIVRE SANS TOI???????

Quelle raison ai-je raison de retourner chez moi, alors que tu n'es pas là pour m'accueillir? Quelle raison ai-je de continuer à vivre, alors que tu n'es plus là pour me guider?

Je t'aime, mais je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner pour ce que tu viens de me faire, Gaara.

Naruto s'éloigna, avec un but précis en tête:

Massacrer de la façon la plus douloureuse possible Sasuke.

_Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage,_

_Mort le 21 Novembre de l'année 2010_

_Tué par Uchiha Sasuke dans un combat pour protéger Suna_

_Mort heureux, amoureux._

_Uchiha Sasuke s'est attaqué à lui, dans le but de tuer le premier des cinq Kage et de s'emparer du pouvoir absolu. Il a mis en danger le village de Suna, pour forcer le Kazekage à se battre. Il a choisi de se sacrifier pour protéger le village._

Gaara * relisant le lemon *: J'y crois pas!!! Comment t'as pu me faire ça??????

Namida * un petit sourire innocent sur les lèvres *: De quoi, Kazekage de mon cœur????

Gaara: Ce...lemon...lemon...

Namida: Quoi???Il te plaît pas, mon lemon??

Gaara: Mais non, BAKA!!!! Il est bien trop _light, _trop léger!! C'est à l'eau de rose, c'est mièvre, c'est... BEURK!!!

Naruto: Moi, j'aime bien. Pour un premier lemon, ça aurait pu être pire!

Gaara: Mais, Naruto-kun, tu ne peux pas être complice de ce...TRUC????

Naruto: Namida-chan, je sais pourquoi t'y es allé relax pour cette première fois! Faut savoir préserver son innocence!! Je te comprends!

Namida, qui pointe un kunaï sur la gorge de Naruto: Redis-ça, pour voir!!!

Naruto: Non non, je n'ai rien dis!

Namida: Bon, les lecteurs, maintenant, c'est à vous de choisir! Vous êtes du côté de Gaara ou de Naruto? Laissez un review pour donner votre position!

Il est si light que ça, mon lemon????? Désolée, faut être indulgent, c'est mon tout premier lemon !!!!* fond en larmes devant le peu de considération de son Gaara chéri pour tout ses efforts pour satisfaire ses envies perverses et sadiques que les habitants de Suna ne soupçonnent même pas *


End file.
